Daisy Duck
Daisy Duck is the duchess of Disney Castle and the girlfriend of Donald, King Mickey's court magician. She appears in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts, and Kingdom Hearts II. Journal entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' Donald's sweetheart. She's helping Minnie while the others look for King Mickey. She has Donald under her thumb, and does a good job of keeping him in line. She originally appeared as Daisy in "Mr. Duck Steps Out" (1940). ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Don Donald (1937) A lady-in-waiting to Queen Minnie at Disney Castle and Donald's girlfriend. She's helping Queen Minnie run the castle while the others are away. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Daisy makes an appearance in Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep in the world, Disney Town, which is the land that surrounds Disney Castle. She is only present during the announcement of the winners of the Dream Festival and has no lines of her own. ''Kingdom Hearts'' She and Queen Minnie are walking in the courtyard when they overhear Donald talking to Goofy about the King's disappearance. After finding out about the troubles of the universe, Donald and Goofy are sent to Traverse Town to find Leon to look for "the Key". She last sees her darling go off in the Gummi Ship, but before Donald leaves he asks her to keep care of something, whatever that is. She does not reappear until the ending credits where she and the Queen look at the nephews of Donald walking in the courtyard. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' After peace is restored to Disney Castle, Daisy finally appears, but is upset with Donald for having been out of reach for so long and for having missed their date. Donald attempts to make a run for Timeless River, but she stops him. When the Cornerstone of Light reacts and helps Sora open the gateway to Atlantica and Port Royal, she is asked to let Donald go with them for a while longer. Donald promises her that he will be back soon. In the ending credits, she is so glad to be reunited with Donald that she runs to his side to hug him. Personality Daisy Duck is a close friend of Queen Minnie of Disney Castle as well as the inhabitants of Disney Town. She is the love of court magician Donald Duck and shows a great sense of strong affinity towards him. She has a short temper much like her love's but controls it until Donald's negligence to contact nor visit her at the Disney Castle during his Gummi travels. She is reserved and relatively quiet, having no speaking lines in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and very little of the first two installments until Sora, Donald and Goofy's return to protect the Cornerstone of Light. Origin Daisy Duck was a Walt Disney cartoon and comic book character created as a female counterpart and girlfriend for Donald Duck, first appearing in Mr. Duck Steps Out (1940). She re-appeared as Donald's very special sweetheart in A Good Time for a Dime (1941), The Nifty Nineties (1941), Donald's Crime (1945), and became a recurring character starting in Cured Duck (1945). Daisy is the aunt of triplets April, May, and June Duck, who serve as Huey, Dewey, and Louie's female counterparts. In some appearances, Daisy is presented as a close friend of Minnie Mouse. Appearance Daisy is an anthropomorphized duck, as her name would suggest. Her eyes are light blue and she wears lavender eye shadow. Her eyelashes are rather long as well. Her plumage is white and her bill is yellow-orange. Daisy dresses in much more regal attire than her cartoon counterpart, sporting a gold tiara with a sapphire set in the front. She wears an ornate, sleeveless, violet ball gown with a high collar and a white, lace column of buttons going down the front. The abdomen of the dress is amethyst-colored, and the top half is lined with a tan, triangular pattern. The bottom of the gown is periwinkle-colored, with a white, wavy pattern separating the lower half from the upper, violet half. There is a pleated purple layer underneath the dress, visible in the front. Daisy also wears long, white gloves over her four-fingered hands. es:Daisy Duck fr:Daisy de:Daisy Duck Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Castle Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category:Disney Town Category:Somebody